


Drop the Ball

by InfernumEquinomin



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Fucking in front of mirrors, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumEquinomin/pseuds/InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Yeong-Ho sometimes forgets to take care of himself. Logan doesn't.
Relationships: Yeong-Ho Garcia/Logan Rodriguez
Kudos: 3





	Drop the Ball

Yeong-Ho Garcia wasn't good at saying what he wanted, it made things difficult sometimes, but it was the truth. He never spoke up during training when he needed water, never spoke up when he had been running himself too much and just needed to sleep, and if it wasn't for his team Yeong-Ho would probably have dropped dead of lack of a self care routine ages ago.

Each member of the team made sure he took care of himself in their own way, Chorby always made sure he got some sleep, Sutton brought an extra water bottle to practice, and Eiz made sure he kept up a decent shower and skincare schedule. They all helped, and Yeong-Ho helped them too, encouraging and always willing to lend an ear. Logan, despite his japery and constant pranks, also made sure to help Yeong-Ho out, especially when he was starting to look tense and tired. He just had a, let's say, not exactly traditional approach.

\--

The rope dug into his skin and Yeong-Ho licked his lips, lacing his fingers together behind his back. Slim fingers danced across exposed skin, a shiver running through him and then he grit his teeth when Logan started yanking on the ropes. He was good at this, really good. Even though Yeong-Ho didn't know much about tying people up, the elegance of the knots was obvious, the care that went into tying the ropes was completely clear. He glanced up at Logan and the look of sheer concentration on his face made his legs shake. 

“Hold still, I have to check each one.” Logan grumbled at him and Yeong-Ho nodded once and forced himself still. Fingers slid over his collar bone, slipping under ropes and knots, and he closed his eyes, unable to watch as Logan's hand slid over his skin. Nails scraped gently over his nipples and his eyes shot open, Logan smirking slightly as he pulled on the ropes binding around his chest. 

Yeong-Ho took a deep shuddering breath and Logan's hands danced lower, pulling on each knot and long section of rope and Yeong-Ho's throat caught at the ropes going between his legs being gently tugged. It moved a little, scratching gently up the insides of his thighs, the rather strategically placed knot between his ass cheeks rubbing gently at him but scratching softly. Yeong-Ho bit his bottom lips but a soft moan rumbled in his chest and earned a little chuckle from Logan.

“You like when I pull?” Logan asked and yanked again on the same rope. Yeong-Ho hissed a little and nodded, lowering his gaze to the floor. There was another sharp pull and he jumped a little. “Well?”

“Yes.” Yeong-Ho breathed and Logan gripped a hand tight on his chin. 

“Yes what?” He asked, and Yeong-Ho swallowed hard, feeling Logan's eyes boring into him.

“Yes it feels good, Master.” Yeong-Ho answered and Logan smiled, leaning in and kissing his jaw. Yeong-Ho shivered and leaned into the affection then groaned loudly when Logan pulled roughly on the ropes, sliding him across the floor. The ropes scratched and dug into his skin and Yeong-Ho chewed on his lower lip. 

“Stand up.” Logan ordered and Yeong-Ho nodded planting his fingertips on the floor and trying to lever himself upwards. Logan gripped the ropes on his chest and pulled him up, Yeong-Ho's knees shaking as he got his feet under him. Logan circled him, one hand on him, providing stability and making his head spin. His hand was so hot, the ropes were so tight on his chest, his thighs were burning from the stimulation of having the ropes slide over them. Yeong-Ho shuddered and Logan wrapped arms around him from behind. “You look gorgeous.”

“Yes sir.” Yeong-Ho stammered and swallowed hard, Logan smiling and sliding his hands over him, one hand up to dance fingers over his neck, one down to trace little patterns on his lower stomach, barely dipping lower. Yeong-Ho shook, his shoulders starting to ache from having his arms behind his back, and because of the feelings Logan was drawing out on his skin. Logan's hand tightened around his neck and Yeong-Ho groaned at the heat on his skin suddenly. It wasn't too tight to breathe, just enough to restrict access for him, but with the rope around his chest making it harder he panicked a little, shoulders shaking violently before lips nuzzled up to his ear. 

“Are you okay?” Logan whispered into his ear and Yeong-Ho calmed down, breathing in quick bursts through his nose. He nodded and Logan smiled against his ear. “Good boy.”

Yeong-Ho smiled and relaxed a little more, Logan sliding his lower hand down farther, teasingly stroking around the base of his dick. He groaned and Logan laughed softly in his ear. 

“You are so needy, you want to be praised all the time don't you?” Logan smirked in his ear, the pitcher fighting to swallow until Logan breathed an irritated noise into his ear. “Stick your tongue out.”

Yeong-Ho's brow furrowed and he did, Logan's hand leaving its place in his lower extremities and rising to stuff two fingers in his mouth. Yeong-Ho went to suck but Logan tsked in his ear.

“Keep your mouth open.” He ordered and Yeong-Ho nodded, face twisted in confusion. He licked the soft sweat taste from Logan's fingers, the gentle pressure from one on his teeth keeping his mouth open. There was a soft grunt from Logan and Yeong-Ho smiled as much as he could. “You're drooling.”

His face flushed and he tried to swallow but Logan's hand kept him from being able to. Yeong-How struggled a little, whining slightly.

“Oh no, you're not allowed to do anything I don't want you to.” Logan said, pulling his hand from his mouth and holding it up in front of him. His hand was drenched in saliva and Yeong-Ho's face went red. “You see this?”

“Yes sir.” He answered softly, Logan's hand tightening on his neck until he opened his mouth again, going even redder at the feeling of saliva dripping from his lips and down his neck.

“You want to be praised, like a dog, then you'll act like a dog.” Logan hissed in his ear and Yeong-Ho's knees started shaking so hard he could barely keep himself upright.

“Please don't L- Master.” Yeong-Ho asked, pleading so sweetly, and he felt the shiver that went through Logan's chest pressed against him.

“But you're such a good pet, aren't you?” Logan whispered softly and Yeong-Ho's knees shook harder for a second, only Logan's arms under his keeping him up for a moment. “Or would you rather be my slave?”

“I'll be good.” Yeong-Ho whispered and Logan slid his saliva covered hand down, slowly sliding it over his cock.

“I know you will.” Logan whispered, Yeong-Ho gasping and panting softly. “Because you don't want to see what I'd do if you were bad.”

Yeong-Ho screwed his eyes shut and shook his head slightly.

“No, I don't.” He said and Logan nipped gently at his ear, Yeong-Ho's knees giving out completely. Logan lowered him to the floor, setting him to rest on his shaky knees on the cold wood.

The ropes on his arms suddenly went slack and Yeong-Ho turned to see Logan sliding the now loose ropes off of his arms. Yeong-Ho pulled them forwards, rubbing a little at his wrists and opened his mouth just before Logan set a hand on his shoulder. 

“Lean forward, and keep your mouth open.” He whispered and Yeong-Ho nodded, propping himself up on his hands and knees, body still shaking slightly. Logan slid his hands up his back and gripped the ropes at his waist, pulling him backwards, then cupped his chin with one hand. “What I'm going to do is open you up, like a book, using your own drool.”

Yeong-Ho panted softly and licked his lips, nodding softly. 

“Then, I'm going to fuck you into the floor, until you can't use your legs any more.”

“Yes, please...” He breathed and Logan chuckled softly, one hand squeezing gently at his ass, the other rising up to slip three fingers in Yeong-Ho's mouth. 

“Such a good pet.” Logan cooed gently and brought a hand down sharply on Yeong-Ho's ass. The pitcher groaned and bucked slightly, his eyes watering when the ropes shifted on him roughly. The hand pulled from his mouth, and Logan slid slick fingers down the cleft between Yeong-Ho ass cheeks. Yeong-Ho inhaled sharply as Logan slid a finger into him gently, slowly moving and letting him compensate. Yeong-Ho groaned and let his head hang down, shifting back towards Logan and blushing brightly at the obvious want in his body's action. Another finger slid into him and Yeong-Ho bucked back, moaning softly, biting at his lower lip to keep quiet. A hand twined through his hair and pulled his head up.

“Don't stifle yourself. I want to hear how good it feels.” Logan said, the authority in his voice causing shivers up Yeong-Ho's entire back. “You can let go.”

Yeong-Ho's teeth stayed on his lip until Logan's fingers started moving inside him, each small motion jostling the ropes criss-crossed over his chest and lower body and sending heat to curl in his lower belly. He moaned, gripping his eyes closed and letting the noises flow out of him without restraint. His breaths came in gasping moans, the obscene sound of Logan's wet fingers sliding in and out of him adding music to the cool room. Yeong-Ho's body was on fire, he wasn't even keeping his mouth closed anymore, just letting the drool go with each groan he let out as Logan repeatedly pressed into that point of pure pleasure within him. Logan's hand released his head and it fell, hanging between his propped arms, and Logan gripped tight on the loop of rope around Yeong-Ho's waist, adding another finger to stretch him and he couldn't help but moan loudly as Logan moved slowly, fucking him with his fingers and yanking him back into each thrust of his hand.

“Does that feel good, pet?” Logan asked, his voice sounding far away and distant compared to the sound of Yeong-Ho's own heart beat in his ears.

“So good... So so good.” He gasped out, his voice hoarse and tight in his chest. Each breath was hard to pull, the rope impossible to ignore on his skin, and Yeong-Ho was in heaven. He couldn't ignore any of his treatment, and he was constantly reminded of parts of his body he normally didn't pay attention to. His knees alone, with the loose ends of the rope dangling against them, were providing sensation he never thought he would want. Logan kept moving, each long slow thrust into him jarring him all the way to his core until Yeong-Ho was sobbing with the need for release, gibbering madly trying to find words to encourage Logan to finally let him cum but it wasn't enough. He was trapped just before release, going mad from the continued pleasure wreaked on his body. Logan leaned over him a little, the heat from his chest against Yeong-Ho's back almost enough to give him what he wanted, but not quite.

“You love feeling like this don't you? You love being a slut, having my fingers stretch your ass while you're tied up. Feeling rope dig into your skin. You're going to have some bruises tomorrow, does that turn you on? Knowing that everyone could see the lines in your skin where the ropes were? Being able to see each rope that I placed on your skin?” Logan whispered softly, slowly, so slowly, sliding his fingers out of Yeong-Ho. The pitcher moaned loudly, his cock throbbing painfully and clenching when the fingers had been removed, feeling so, so empty.

“Please... please, please...” Yeong-Ho panted, hands gripping into fists and clenching his jaw tight.

“Answer me pet.” Logan ordered and Yeong-Ho swallowed hard.

“I love it.” He said, choking on his words his body was so strained, so tense.

“Love what?” Logan purred, his cock brushing teasingly over the cleft of Yeong-Ho's ass. He gasped and bucked backwards.

“I love being your slut, Master, I love your rope, I love the bruises. I'm so fucking horny I feel like I could explode right now, please...” Yeong-Ho stammered out over the dryness in his throat, pushing backwards. “Please make me your slut, please fuck me, please...”

Logan chuckled softly and licked gently up Yeong-Ho's spine, skipping the rope and leaving a trail of fire dotting his back.

“My good little pet.” Logan breathed into Yeong-Ho's ear and slowly pushed into him.

That single thrust was enough to reduce Yeong-Ho to a pile of quivering, shaking flesh, his breathing gasping out of him, uncontrolled in his pushing back against Logan. Logan adjusted his hold on the loop at Yeong-Ho's waist and sat up from against him and started thrusting. Each thrust was hard, controlled but intense, the moving of Logan's hips accentuated by each rough pull on Yeong-Ho, forcing them together harder and harder with each stroke. Yeong-Ho screamed into the floorboards, nails biting into his palms as he tried not to cum right away. His voice descended into a single mantra of 'yes', over and over with each thrust, heat building and building inside him until he felt like he was going to go supernova.

Logan's free hand found his hair and gripped tight, pulling his head back and forcing him up onto his fingertips as he yanked with each thrust.

“Hold yourself up with the wall, I want you to jerk yourself off.” Logan ordered, Yeong-Ho's arms quivering as he tried to straighten his torso, Logan still thrusting inside him. The change of angle as he planted his hand on the wall had Logan hitting his prostate with every thrust and Yeong-Ho screamed again, his voice raw and tearing in his throat as he hesitantly wrapped his hand around himself.

The whole thing was impossibly hot, heat winding and winding inside him and making his head too light. Yeong-Ho's eyes glanced over to the wall mirror and saw them, saw himself, his skin flushed and sweat dripping down him, his cock dripping precum onto the wooden floorboards and Logan's eyes focused and wrapped up in his pleasure, silvery hair dipping into his eyes.

“I'm gonna cum, please...” Yeong-Ho panted and Logan nodded leaning closer to him. 

“Okay, but I'm not going to stop moving until I've cum, and I don't want that hand to stop either.” He breathed and Yeong-Ho nodded his head, biting down on his lip as Logan's thrusting got harder, more intense, and Yeong-Ho came, feeling like his whole body had exploded and reformed, hot ropes of cum painting his stomach and the floor in front of him. Yeong-Ho felt suspended, like he was floating in a state of constant bliss as Logan moved, a solid rhythm matching the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. He felt Logan's teeth dig into the meat of his shoulder and knew he was cumming, his soft groan of relief as he reached the peak floating over his ear. Logan didn't stop moving for a few moments, drawing out his own release, and Yeong-Ho felt dazed, like he wasn't quite on the physical plane any more. He was floating through a place where he both was and wasn't himself and it was beautiful. 

Yeong-Ho dimly felt Logan pull out of him and let go of his ropes. The ropes got suddenly looser around his middle and fell away and the sudden relief of being unbound sent him flying higher away from the world with a soft gasp.

Yeong-Ho came back to gentle prodding from Logan, who was crouched in front of him with a glass held out. Yeong-Ho was in the bed, covers over him, and Logan was holding a glass of juice out to him.

“Welcome back. How you feeling?” Logan grinned down at him and for a moment Yeong-Ho felt like he was entirely complete. The whole moment was perfect and he didn't want it to ever end. “Drink this.”

“Okay...” Yeong-Ho mumbled, feeling a little sleepy as he took the glass from Logan and gulped down a few big swallows. He went to hand the cup back and Logan shook his head.

“Finish all of it.” He ordered and Yeong-Ho nodded as Logan crawled over him in the bed and spooned up behind him.

“Good. Feelin' good.” Yeong-Ho finally answered after a few more sips of juice.

“I'm glad. We were a little harder than we've been before. You like everything?” Logan answered, snuggled up to Yeong-Ho's back over the covers.

“God yes.” Yeong-Ho answered with a breathy sigh.

“Anything you want to see more?” Logan asked, his fingers tracing the light rope bruise over Yeong-Ho's neck.

“Mirrors...” Yeong-Ho mumbled, face going slightly red.

“I can deal with that.” Logan chuckled and nodded. “Okay, ten more minutes and we'll try to get your clothes back on you and get you home.”

“Ten more minutes.” Yeong-Ho nodded and let himself be content, Logan's arm over him, his body more relaxed than it had been in days, and a comfortable ache in his bones.

End


End file.
